Memories
by J.Bonney
Summary: Halle reflete diante a seu filho todos os momentos passados com Mello, até a hora de sua morte. M
1. Introdução

**Notas da autora****:** Death Note não me pertence. Devidos créditos à Tsugumi Oba, Takeshi Obata e também à Tetsuro Araki. Essa Fic já foi começada e parada aqui no meu PC, a ideia toda em mente, mas minha promessa para estas férias, é essa Fic pronta.

**Resumo****:** Halle relembra todos os momentos passados com Mello, até a hora de sua morte. M&H

* * *

**Memories**

Choro de bebe, pela segunda vez na madrugada, a loira levantou-se de sua cama e caminhou ao pequeno quarto ao lado aproximando-se do berço - Mihael, pare de chorar meu querido – Hall suspirava, o bebe, ao ver a mãe, acalmou-se movimentando os bracinhos para ser tirado do berço, Halle hesitou mais pegou o bebe, seus olhos amarelados encontraram com os pequenos olhos azuis assustadores que o bebe havia herdado do pai, os cabelos loiros quase brancos como os da mãe foram tocados pela sua mão fazendo-o aconchegar-se. Ela tinha um pouco de medo daquele bebe, porque ele veio? Porque o destino deixou esse presente de Mello para ela? Não importava, a única coisa que sabia era que esse era o filho de Mello, batizado ao mesmo nome. Sentando-se numa cadeira de balanço, Halle pensava como Mello teria reagido se estivesse vivo? Aceito o filho e seria uma linda família feliz? Impossível. Ser pai aos 20 anos não era o melhor plano dele. Mas ela tinha uma certeza, não ia entregar seu bebe como um órfão do lar Wammy com sugerido, talvez a educa-lo junto das crianças como um colégio, mas não deixar seu filho. O pequeno se mexia no colo da mãe, era confortável aquele abraço dela? Halle olhou novamente o garotinho, já havia dois anos desde que o pai havia morrido e toda melancolia das saudades, toda sua fraqueza de lembranças. Um ex-agente da CIA, ex-segurança de uma apresentadora tão importante no Japão, um dos agentes de SPK, podia amar? Naquelas horas ela pensava que melhor não, por mais que o bebe fosse uma alegria, mais teria sido mais fácil não tê-lo. A loira sentou-se numa cadeira de balanço no quarto do pequeno que se aninhava nos braços da mãe, dando piscadas mais longas, ameaçando cochilar, enquanto Halle se perdia em suas lembranças.

* * *

**Notas**:

A fic seguira este cronograma retirado e adaptado do site "Project Death Note"

05/12/2004 - Mello deixa a Wammy's House

(capitulo 1 acontece as vésperas do natal de 2007)

12/04/2008 – Mello ingressa na máfia

12/03/2009 - SPK, organização que visa combater o assassinatos em série

08/10/2009 - Takimura é sequestrado pela máfia de Mello

11/10/2009 - Takimura de se suicida ainda em cativeiro ( força do Death Note)

• Sayu Yagami é sequestrada pela Máfia

12/10/2009 - Os sequestradores exigem que levem o Death Note para Los Angeles

13/10/2009 - o vôo SE333 para Los Angeles é sequestrado pela Máfia.

• Soichiro salva Sayu trocando o caderno por ela.• A Máfia obtem o Death Note• o sequestrador do avião e o restante do grupo, são mortos para segurar o silêncio.• A maior parte dos integrantes da SPK são mortos pelo Death Note•Near desconfia de um espiao

18/10/2009 - Mello liga para Soichiro e pergunta quem é a pessoa que se passa ser L.

• Mello coage o presidente americano a cooperar.• Shidoh vai ao Esconderijo da Máfia

27/10/2009 - A tropa de elite subordinada ao presidente, invade o esconderijo da Máfia.

• A Máfia usa o Death Note para matar todos da tropa, e foje

07/11/2009 - A Central de Operações Japonesa encontra o esconderijo de Mello.

10/11/2009 - Soichiro e seus homens cercam o esconderijo de Mello.

• Soichiro faz a negociação dos olhos com Ryuuku.• Grande parte dos mafiosos é morta pelo caderno• A Central de operações invade o esconderijo de Mello.

11/11/2009 - A Central de Operações recupera o Death Note

• Descoberto o nome verdadeiro de Mello• Mello explode o esconderijo e foge.• Soichiro é atingido por tiros disparados e morre.

19/11/2009 - Mello vai a Central da SPK para pegar sua foto e deixar algumas informações.

23/11/2009 - Mogi é conduzido por Mello ir até a SKP, e fica confinado.

27/11/2009 - Matt é chamado para ajudar Mello na investigação

• Matt e Mello começaram a investigar Aizawa e Mogi (e também Misa).

07/12/2009 – Lidner e Mello vão para o japao

14/12/2009 - Lidner é contratada como guarda-costas de Kyomi.

21/12/2009 - Lidner vira braço direito de Kyomi

26/01/2010 - Mello é morto pelo death note de Kyomi.

28/01/2010 –Raito e os outros da Central de Operações se encontram com Near e a SPK no galpão YB.


	2. Conhecer

**Notas da autora****:** Death Note não me pertence. Devidos creditos à Tsugumi Oba, Takeshi Obata e também à Tetsuro Araki. A Fic será num ponto de vista de Halle Lidner.

**Resumo****:** Halle relembra todos os momentos passados com Mello, até a hora de sua morte. M&H

* * *

**Conhecer**

O que havia acontecido naquela noite? Aquela primeira noite, céus. Halle ria sozinha, Mihael protestava em seu colo os movimentos da mãe. Como pode estar bêbada assim?

Era noite e Halle estava num bar próximo o seu apartamento. A CIA não lhe dava tempo para muita coisa, mas naquela noite, havia ido à missa de sétimo dia de seu único irmão. Esta bem que Henry havia tido alguns desvios de conduta, praticado suborno e corrupção, mas era justo? Era justo Kira tirar a vida dele? O que seria de sua esposa? E sua sobrinha? Marie havia acabado de completar cinco anos. Seu pai não podia simplesmente estar na cadeia, uma vizita por mês e depois da pena vir cuidar de sua família? Halle virou mais uma dose. Os natais serão mais tristes agora. A moça começou a chorar. Um rapaz estava sentado no banco ao lado Hal, que não pode deixar de notar como cruzava a perna direita sobre a esquerda, era um garoto fascinante não aparentava mais de 18 anos, seus cabelos eram loiros, num corte chanel e vestia roupas pesadas e pretas destacando apenas em seu peito, um rosário vermelho.

- Conhaque. – Disse recebendo a dose – Porque chora?

- Me diz uma coisa, o que é o Kira para você? Justiceiro? – Halle disse limpando os olhos borrados de maquiagem.

- Um psicopata apenas, mas ele é minha meta, vou captura-lo. – disse o loiro, Halle estava impressionada com o garoto, seus olhos grandes e azuis a intimavam, suas roupas, tudo nele era impressionante. E capturar Kira? Ele era apenas uma criança.

- Interessante. – disse enquanto servia-se de outra bebida.

Halle começou a contar ara aquele estranho rapaz sobre sua vida, entre doses, sobre seu irmão, seu crime, sua morte por Kira. Horas de apenas ela falando. Bêbada? Um pouco. O rapaz não respondia apenas a observava. Eram reclamações, frustrações, apenas palavras, tudo era contado ao jovem.

- Bem, você deve estar entediado não? Desculpe-me ocupar seu tempo com meus problemas – Talvez a loira houvesse perdido a paciência, mas aquilo realmente era estranho, como alguém poderia apenas ouvir sem ao menos questionar. Halle colocou um dinheiro no balcão – Fique com o troco! – exclamou levantando-se e dando alguns passos em direção à saída mas sentiu algo puxa-la para trás, ao virar-se, o rapaz loiro a segurava pelo braço. No momento em que Halle virou-se para ver o que acontecia, o moço selou os próprios lábios nos dela. Talvez não houvesse feito isso outras vezes, ela sentia-o tremer, então sua reação foi correspondê-lo, mas com um beijo. Ao separar-se, Halle olhou-o curiosa – Vamos – Disse saindo do bar e pegando o carro para ambos irem para seu apartamento.

A loira demorou a acordar na manha seguinte, talvez a ressaca misturada ao cansaço da noite anterior. Halle espalhou-se na cama, ate se dar conta, onde estava aquele rapaz? As próprias roupas estavam jogadas no chão, ela pensava na noite, tentava puxar em sua mente os momentos mais intensos com ele. Pegou o robe jogando-o por cima do corpo nu e andou pela casa. Sobre a mesa da cozinha havia um bilhete e atrás o numero de celular.

"_Quando tiver informações de Kira, avise-me. _

_Mello"_

* * *

**Notas:**

Mello não fala com Halle porque ele apenas a observa, como o dia em que foi selecionado entre os futuros candidatos a L.


End file.
